intrancityfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
|previous = N/A|next = The Loud House|average_rating_range = | }} (Seasons 1-3) | }} (Seasons 4-5, 9a, 8 (sometmes)) | }} (Seasons 6-7, 8 (sometimes)) | }} (Seasons 9b -)}} is an American television series that was the first show Intrancity did a scorecard on, and also the first review he posted to DeviantArt. In this scorecard, he criticized the show's balance of humor and plot, saying that because of that it was a mixed bag the whole time. Not only that, but he criticized more of pre-movie from SpongeBob's inconsistent characterization to the straightforward plots. He also criticized Season 4 for being unfunny and uncreative. However, he appears to act more positively on the series starting Season 5, noting the smart creativity, writing, and humor. He also praised SpongeBob's characterization in this era as he noted how helpful he can be towards characters like Squidward and Plankton. Noteworthy Opinions These are the opinions that a good amount of people talked about due to how fascinating they are. This scorecard holds some of the most infamous opinions Intrancity has as these opinions have been talked about by a lot of people. * "Pizza Delivery" - Bad (formerly Fair and then Poor) * "The Paper" - Abhorrent (formerly Fair and then Heinous, used to be the worst episode of the series) * "Fools in April" - Odious * "Band Geeks" - Inadequate (formerly Good) * "Krusty Love" - Abhorrent (formerly Weak and then Vile) * "Sailor Mouth" - Bad (formerly Elite and then Good) * "Dunces and Dragons" - Poor (formerly Magnificent and then Swell) * "Have You Seen This Snail?" - Heinous (formerly Fair) * "Fungus Among Us" - Elite (formerly Unsatisfactory and then Heinous) * "A Pal for Gary" - Fair (formerly Poor) * "A Day Without Tears" - Meh (formerly Heinous) * "Yours, Mine & Mine" - Swell (formerly Weak) * "One Coarse Meal" - Supreme (formerly Weak, then Bad, and then Good) * "Mall Girl Pearl" - Elite (formerly Good and then Great) * "Ink Lemonade" - Elite * "The Nitwitting" - Great * "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" - Vile Production Intrancity originally made the scorecard on June 20, 2016 to experiment on the size, style, and ratings of his scorecards. The first version of the scorecard consisted of opinions that the consensus would mostly agree about, with the Top 10 entirely consisting of pre-movie episodes with episodes such as "Chocolate With Nuts" and "Sailor Mouth" being Elite. Also in this version, there was a Notorious episode ("Sharks vs. Pods"), although there aren't any in the recent version of the scorecard. He re-rated all the episodes on July 27, 2016, so that it leans more towards his thoughts on those episodes. While there were a lot of episodes that didn't change much from the earliest version, some had a massive upgrade/downgrade such as "Demolition Doofus" going from Notorious to Middling. Realizing that a lot of the aforementioned opinions still didn't match his thoughts on those episodes, he went back and re-rated almost every episode from Seasons 1-9a from July to August 9, 2017. Promotions and demotions To see a complete list of all the episodes Intrancity upgraded/downgraded, see here. Throughout the lifespan of this scorecard, there has been many episodes that have been promoted or demoted to ratings Intrancity desires the most. The first of these happened on July 8, 2017. "The Paper" went from Heinous to Abhorrent and remained the worst episode of the series for two years. "Sharks vs. Pods" used to be the worst episode when the scorecard was first introduced to DeviantArt but then it got upgraded to Poor. It used to be rated Notorious, the last use of the rating on the scorecard. "Yours, Mine & Mine" also got its rating changed from Weak to Swell as well as "Tentacle Vision" going from Middling to Ample. On August 9, 2017, a huge chunk of the episodes got their rating changed. The most notable changes include "All That Glitters" being Good. August 28, 2017 saw "Mall Girl Pearl" climb up the ladder to become Intrancity's favorite episode of the entire series. It was "Good" when the scorecard was first published and then "Great" around the time the scorecard was published to the public. On March 12, 2018, Intrancity upgraded "Fungus Among Us" from a Heinous to an Elite. This is one of his most infamous upgrades/downgrades he has made. On May 1, 2018, Intrancity upgraded "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob?" from an Odious to an Alright and downgraded "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" from an Elite to a Meh and "Pizza Delivery" from a Fair to a Poor. On September 1, 2018, he upgraded "One Coarse Meal" from Bad to Good. On March 19, 2019, Intrancity upgraded "SpongeHenge" from Fair to Swell and downgraded "Patty Hype" from Swell to Poor. On April 17, 2019, "SB-129" had the largest demotion out of any episode Intrancity has downgraded going from Elite to just Alright. The percentage for the episode used to be around 150% but now the episode's percentage is now 67%. It used to be Intrancity's favorite episode until "Mall Girl Pearl" took its place. It still remained on the Top 10 until that day. On August 14, 2019, Intrancity downgraded "Spy Buddies" from Good to Alright and "Krusty Krushers" from Alright to Inadequate. On September 28, 2019, Intrancity made multiple promotions and demotions on that day. His most notable downgrade was downgrading "Band Geeks" from Good to Inadequate. Because that he updated his ControChoice on said episode, he also had to update the scorecard as well. Other downgrades include "The Secret Box" going from Meh to Heinous, "Frankendoodle" going from Elite to Ample, and "Help Wanted" going from Fair to Middling. Some promotions include "House Fancy" going from Meh to Magnificent and "Atlantis Squarepantis" going from Heinous to Poor. On October 12, 2019, Intrancity found his new worst episode of the series, "Krusty Love", which was downgraded from Vile to Abhorrent and because that he upgraded "Truth or Square" from Odious to Bad and "Waiting" from Heinous to Fair, "Missing Identity" which was Heinous for a while, found a decent place on his Top 10 Worst list, bringing up the number of pre-movie episodes in Intrancity's bottom 10 to 6. This also makes all the damned episodes in SpongeBob SquarePants an episode from the pre-movie era. On November 9, 2019, Intrancity downgraded "Have You Seen This Snail?" from Fair to Heinous and "Party Pooper Pants" from Alright to Middling. Many people were surprised by "Have You Seen This Snail?"'s demotion. On December 10, 2019, all pre-movie episodes were taken out of the Top 10 list, meaning there were no more elite and magnificent pre-movie episodes. The remaining blessed episodes from the pre-movie era, "Survival of the Idiots", "Graveyard Shift", "Jellyfish Hunter", "Just One Bite", and "Clams", were all downgraded the next day, leaving no more blessed pre-movie episodes. Usually, a Top 10 list would have at least one pre-movie list but Intrancity has none of them in his list. On December 28, 2019, Intrancity downgraded all Season 4 episodes that held a Swell rating, plus "Fear of a Krabby Patty", "Krusty Towers", "Driven to Tears", and "The Pink Purloiner". Because of these downgrades, Season 4 became a meh season, formerly fair. Season 4 went from Meh to Middling on January 1, 2020, becoming the worst season of the series since that date, following multiple major downgrades on several episodes from Seasons 1-4, particularly much of the great episodes from the pre-movie era and episodes rated Good from Season 4. Fan-favorite episodes such as "The Camping Episode" and "Wishing You Well" were also downgraded. However, Intrancity re-watched episodes like "Artist Unknown" and "Patrick SmartPants" and his ratings for said episodes didn't change. Throughout a week of re-watching from January 7 to 14, Intrancity upgraded and downgraded 102 episodes on January 18, 2020, following the premiere of "Escape from Beneath Glove World". Because of this change, it caused Seasons 1-3 to become Middling, Season 4 to become Weak, and Seasons 6-8 to rise up to Alright. This is the largest amount of episodes he changed the ratings to as it is doubled the number of episodes he upgraded/downgraded in December 2019. Reception This scorecard is very popular among fans of Intrancity due to its massive library of unpopular opinions as well as activity. Many were shocked by his opinion changes over time and were even managed to be talked across other sites like Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, Twitter, and Fireden.net. Because that a lot of people are familiar with SpongeBob which means this scorecard being the most popular review out of all of his reviews, much of the most favorited reviews of his are SpongeBob-related. Because he keeps downgrading episodes, more specifically those in the pre-movie era, people began to predict more of his demoting of episodes as well as it generating a lot of followers of the scorecard. People say that it's very interesting whenever he downgrade or upgrade episodes and he can at times upgrade episodes people liked or downgrade episodes they disliked. Other people were suspicious of him, thinking he made these changes to spite people, although Intrancity said that this is false. Trivia * Since this is the first scorecard and review Intrancity has made, the first piece of media he rated is Fair. * This is the scorecard with the most episodes on it so far, having 497 episodes. Just 3 more episodes, and the top/bottom 10 will turn into a top/bottom 20. * This is the largest scorecard Intrancity has created as of today, with the original file having a size of 349 MB. * It is the first scorecard to pass over 50 favorites and as of December 13, 2019, the most favorited scorecard of all of his scorecards with more than 60. ** It is also the most commented of all of his scorecards with 459 as of January 22, 2020, beating The Loud House scorecard's record on December 15, 2019. * This scorecard has been the most updated out of all of Intrancity's scorecards, usually being updated every month or so. ** These updates usually include a promotion or demotion of an episode and whenever Intrancity changes a rating of an episode, it very usually happens in this scorecard. The largest number of episode ratings changed happened between December 9, 2019, and January 18, 2020. * When Intrancity downgraded 28 episodes and upgraded one on January 1, 2020, it was the first thing he has done in the new decade. Category:Scorecards Category:Season 1 scorecards Category:Reviews